someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trying to Sleep
Bedtime for me was always a difficult time when I was younger. I remember until I was 6 I would still sleep in my parent's bed because I was terrified of sleeping alone. When I was 7 though, my parents had decided it was enough. They told me that they had bought me a bed and put it in the unused room and that it was my room now. I was shocked that they had done this without consulting me, but I knew I couldn't convince them otherwise. I remember that they had bought me a blanket that was way to big for me, so I would use this to my advantage and cover my entire body with the blanket. Thinking back, it was kind of stupid for me to do that because when I fell asleep, as I would move around I would uncover myself. However, it made me feel safe from whatever it was on the other side of that blanket. About 3 years later was my 10th birthday. All of my friends were at my house and it was about 3 in the morning. We were staying up late playing one of the only games we had for my brother's xBox 360. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare. While I despise the newer entries to those games, that game always stood out to me. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. We were up for another hour or so when my Dad came in telling us it's about time we should go to bed. I tried to get him to raise the time to 5 but he wouldn't let us. I gave him a hug goodnight and got into my bed and covered myself with the blanket. But, one of my friends asked me why I was doing this, and started joking about how I was, "scared," and even though he was correct, I tried to prove him otherwise. So the entire night I slept without the blanket. It was extremely hot at the time so I wouldn't need the blanket. It took about an hour for everyone to fall asleep, except for me. I heard a creaking noise from outside in the hallway. It wasn't unusual as the boards under our carpet were a little loose in certain areas, atleast, that's what I was told. What was unusual however, was that everybody was asleep except for me. While this might sound normal, the boards only creaked when stepped on. I counted all of my friends who were asleep, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Yeah that was everybody, so, why was the floor creaking? I saw my door slowly, quietly, opening. What was opening the door? I thought of all the possibilites of what was opening my door. 1, my dad was checking on us. 2, my mom was letting our cat in. But what came in was completely different. I saw a creature coming in. I didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but I know that it terrified me. I opened my mouth to speak but all I could make was a faint "uuuuh" noise. I tried to raise my arms to warn my friends but couldn't move! Crap! Not now! I suffer from something that I call sleep paralasis. It's when your in bed trying to sleep and you can't move nor make sounds except for extremely tiny movements and very quiet groans. I suffered from it occasionally and I hated it. This was the worst possible time that I could have it. The only movements I could make were moving my eyes, and breathing. The creature is difficult to describe. It was, reptilian, as it had scaly skin, but it was disgustingly humanlike. It stood on 2 legs and had 2 arms. It had sharp claws on it's hands and had sharp teeth. When I looked harder I noticed it's tail. It's tail was abnormally long, but had pincers on the end of it. I don't know what it possibly was but I saw it stop over Tyler. He was the one who joked about me being afraid. I saw it raise it's arm up, and lower it extremely fast, peircing his left arm with it's claws. I saw his eyes open extremely fast as well as his mouth but before he could scream the creature shot it's tail at him and clamped his mouth shut with it's pincers. I saw Tyler desperately struggling to get the claws out of his left arm, and I noticed a small stream of blood come out of a hole in the bottom of his arm where the claws must have come out of. The blood stopped in a neat circle on the carpet. I was still struggling to move or say anything to alert my friends or parents or anybody, and then the creature noticed me. The creature walked over to me, carefully avoiding my other friends and still keeping Tyler down. The thing lowered it's head down to my ear and whispered, "Good boy." I had no idea what it was talking about. Why would it consider me "good." And then realization shot through me. It was referring to me not doing anything. This made me struggle even more, desperately trying to shout, or raise a muscle. It raised up it's other arm and put it on my torso. "Stay" it whispered into my ear. I wanted to keep attempting to move, but I wasn't stupid. I knew that I would be next if I alerted anybody near, and that it would escape before it could be stopped. So I stopped struggling, and it moved away from me, and returned to Tyler. It raised it's other arm and stabbed into Tyler's right arm. I saw Tyler's eyes tearing up from the pain, and I saw another circle of blood pool onto my floor. The creature proceeded to pick up my friend and walk over to my closed window. He took his claws out of Tyler's left arm and fiddled with the window, attempting to open it. When he finally got it open, he lept out of the window, and was gone. Right when the creature left I felt control regain in my body and I jumped out of my bed and woke everybody up. "What's going on?! I'm sleeping!" said one of my friends, but I shushed him. "Be quiet, or it might know I told you all this." I whispered to all my friends. I told everybody to follow me and I went and woke up my parents and my brother and told them to come into my room. It was cramped in my room, but I managed to tell them all what happened. My mom asked me why I didn't do anything and I told her about the sleep paralasis. My brother confirmed to my mom that I had it, as he saw me with it once. My mom asked where the creature went with Tyler and I told her it lept out my window with him. She said that she was going to call the police and the police arrived in about 10 minutes. They examined the area and one of them questioned me. A week later Tyler's body was found. The body was found in a forest with, "undescribable markings," on his body. The news stated that a search for the killer has ensued but I knew that they wouldn't find what killed him. Whatever it was I was sure it had found a place to hide. Even to this day I hear creaking out in the hallway, but I know that it's my imagination. The creature has to be long gone. Right? NameNoMatter (talk) 02:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story